Dead and Gone
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: What happen when Mikey Simon got an accident that makes him paralysed?


**Dead and Gone  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Hi, pal! VeekaIzhanez want to tell you about this story. Based from the story of my classmate when I was 11.  
Whatever, Enjoy!**

Hour 1100, Lily Mu Stadium, Tokyo, Japan.  
There are one shooting session of new episode of Lily Mu. Let's find out!

**_The camera is focus toward one building, and there, Gonard is holding his new and updated weapon as he wants to ruin his enemies.  
"This time, I'll makesure Lily Mu ruin in my hands!" screamed Gonard, with his evil laugh.  
And then, there is one jetplane are arrive and landing at that building. And then, these heroes are ready to fight against that evil guy.  
"Everything is over, Gonard! You'll be finish soon!" said Kappa Mikey, holding his sphere bomb.  
"That's your point. What happen if you get after my new invention, this fluids in my hand can make you paralysed!"_**

**_Then, Gonard is pouring that fluid toward his enemies. Thus Lily and Mitsuki are avoiding themselves from it to different direction and shoots him with their own blaster while Guano is almost been attacked that makes him feels strange._**

**_Meanwhile, Kappa Mikey is running toward Gonard instead avoiding that fluid and throwing his bomb to him, unfortunately…  
…he had been 'attacked' by that fluid thus makes him screaming loudly and struggling on the floor._**

* * *

"CUT!" screamed Guano and that shooting is finished. Mikey is still screaming for pain.  
"Are you okay, Mikey?" asked Mitsuki.  
"I'm okay, but why does my legs..feel…stinging pain.." replied Mikey, bearing of that pain.  
"Mikey, why are you not be careful of that liquid.. I mean, please stop acting like that!" scolded Lily.  
"Mikey, that fluid is just a mineral water, not a corrosive acid as you think," said Guano.  
"You say of what, mineral water? Actually, I've drinking it recently," said Gonard suddenly.  
"You drinking that mineral water given?" scolded Lily, shocked.  
"So, what the water that you bring to us today?" asked Mitsuki.  
"Well..the corrosive acid, as Guano want for," replied Gonard, showing that bottle of that fluid, only a quarter left.  
"Gonard, you know what does Mikey got?" asked Guano.  
"I don't know,"  
"We need to sent Mikey to hospital! He'll be paralysed!"  
"Sent Mikey to hospital? You mean, call the ambulance?"  
Gonard is get his handphone and eating it! "See? The ambulance is coming soon,"  
"No! It can't be! If we cannot sent Mikey in a few minutes, he'll be paralysed! If he is paralyse, this story cannot be go on, thus I'll be fired by Ozu! We need to get him now!" screamed Guano.

"Just a pour of a fluid must sent to hospital? Just like Mikey will be die," said Lily.  
They're shocked when they're see Mikey and..his legs are looks red and peel off, has a little bleeding.  
"You think this is a small case? There are a few people had die of this acid, we need to rescue him now!"  
And then, there is an ambulance is arrive and take Mikey to the nearby hospital while the others are following him.

* * *

Hour 1230, hospital.  
"I hope Mikey is okay," said Mitsuki.  
"But is that better if Mikey is paralysed?" said Lily.  
"Why do you say like that? Do you like him as you so?" said Gonard.  
"Hey! Take back your words or I'll.." Now, Lily wants to hit Gonard!

"Stop arguing. This is a hospital. That's not nice if we're fighting," said Guano.  
Both of them are stop fighting.  
"Now, we need to make a wish as we want to make Mikey is okay. That's all.,"  
And then, they're just waiting for him patiently.  
A few hours later..  
There is one doctor is walking out from surgery room.  
"Doctor, what happen to Mikey? Is he okay?" asked Mitsuki.  
"Allright, I want to tell you but don't be shocked if you heard of this.."  
"Say it what happen to him," said Gonard.  
"Actually..he..he.."  
"What happen to Mikey?" asked Guano.  
And then, there is…

_Ay, lemme kick it to you right quick man,  
Nawt on some winner shit man on some real shit  
Anybody who been through the same thing I'm sure you feel the same way  
Mikey Simon, This is for you pimpin'_

"Mikey, what happen to you?" All of them are shocked when they're see Mikey is handicapped, sitting on the chair whell and it's not a good news!  
"Actually, Mikey had been got an acid attack when you've a shooting session, right? Actually, that strong acid makes him can't take of that acid thus it destroy his nerve system and from now, he is paralysed from the waist until feet,"  
"Doctor, do you have anything to cure him? He is very important for our future," said Guano, begging of that.  
"I'm sorry, no cure is given for this.."

* * *

Meanwhile,..at Ozu's office.  
"What do you say? Mikey Simon is paralysed? Do you know that we are very need him as he can give us more goodness of this, but without him, everything is uselss!" scolded Ozu to them.  
"Everything is ruined! Everything is ruined!" said Yes Man.  
"But that was an accident. Mikey had been paralysed for a while.." said Guano.  
"You say what? If Mikey is not become normal in several moments, you're fired!" scolded Ozu.  
"Get Mikey become normal, right now!" said Yes Man.  
Then, Guano is lefting the office, walking toward his friends.  
"What does Ozu said? He wants to fire you down?" asked Lily.  
"If we failed to make Mikey become as usual," replied Guano. "If we're not using that acid for the shooting session, maybe Mikey can't be like this,"  
"Maybe I need to finish it up," said Gonard.  
"What do you mean with 'finish it' of?" asked Mitsuki.  
After that, Gonard is drinking the rest of that fluid and he feels get a fever.  
"What about Mikey? Maybe we need to help him now," said Guano.  
"Ignore him at all! We're not his servants to treat him like a royal guest," said Lily.  
"But we need to treat him as he is handicapped and need somehelp to move or something else,"  
"Poor him," said Mitsuki, then she is crying.  
Meanwhile, Mikey is moving with his chairwheel to his room, and looking through the window. He is thinking of his future.

**Mikey's P.O.V.  
I'm paralysed now and everything is ruined. Do they are want to get a friend with me?**

_Ohh (hey)  
I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)  
Just tryin to find my way back home (back home)  
The old me's dead and gone,  
Dead and Gone,  
And Ohh.. (hey)  
I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)  
Just tryin to find my way back home (back home)  
The old me's dead and gone,  
Dead and Gone, yeahhe_

Then, Mikey is calling his parents and..  
"Hi, you've just contacting with Simon domicile. And you've received the news that my proudful son, Mikey had been paralysed?". "Hey, they're told that show will be cancel if our son is still going that,". "Poor him very much. If his friends are willingly to help him, what the lucky is he.."  
The call ended. "Everything is ruined because of me," sighed Mikey.

When he wants to move his wheelchair, suddenly it moving itself.  
"Hey, what a.."  
Actually, Mitsuki is pushing it slowly to take him into his room.  
"Be patient, Mikey. We're arrive at your room now," said Mitsuki.  
"Allright," said Mikey.  
After he arrive at his room, Guano and Gonard are set up his bed.  
" Hey, what do you want to do with my bed?" asked Mikey.  
"Mikey, this bed is specialised for the handicapper like you. When you want to sleep, just move yourself at this seat and you can get a nap without asking to us for help," said Guano.  
"Yeah, also you can get your things without wake up to get it," said Gonard, showing the demonstration to get his sandwich from the closet with one long wood plank, but that sandwich is falling down right on his head!  
"That's okay, pal. I need to release my tensioness for a while," said Mikey, moving his wheelchair to another corner of his room. Both of his friends are shocked and guessing something.  
"What does Mikey want from us actually?" asked Gonard.  
They're staring to Mikey carefully. He is thinking something.

_Every had one of them day wish you would have stayed home,  
Run into a group of niggas who gettin their hate on,  
You walk by - they get wrong,  
You reply then shit get blown,  
Way out of proportion way pass discussion,  
Just you against them pick one then rush them,  
Figure you get jumped here thats next,  
They don't wanna stop there now they bustin,  
Now you gushin ambulance rushin  
You to the hospital with a bad concusion,  
Plus you hit four times but it hit yo spine,  
Paralyzed waist down and ya wheelchair bound,  
Never mind that now you lucky to be alive,  
Just think it all started you fussin wit three guys,  
Nigga pride in the way but your pride is the way you can fuck  
around get shot down anyday,  
Niggas die everyday,  
All over bullshit, dope money, dice games, for ordinary hood shit,  
Could this be cuz of hip-hop music,  
Or did the ones with the good sense not use it,  
Usually niggas don't know what to do when they back against the wall,  
So they just start shootin,  
For red or for blue or for blow I guess,  
From Mikey upto your projects,_

_No more stray now I'm straight,  
Now I get it now I take time to think before I make mistakes just for my  
family sake,  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today,  
No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away,_

"Mikey, I want to tell you something that.." said Guano.  
"I know it. You're hate me for my new condition, right?" said Mikey.  
"We are doesn't hate you, but.."  
"Actually, we wants you as pal ever and ever.." said Gonard, hugging him and comforting him.  
"That's okay, Guano, Gonard. I don't mind at all. From me, Kappa Mikey is dying and the guy that you see just now is just Mikey Simon, not else," said Mikey, moving the wheelchair from them.  
Now, he is in outside, he see that no one recognise him as Kappa Mikey, maybe everyone knows that he is 'dead'.  
Mikey is alone, and sad..

_Ohh (hey)  
I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)  
Just tryin to find my way back home (back home)  
The old me's dead and gone,  
Dead and Gone,  
And Ohh.. (hey)  
I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)  
Just tryin to find my way back home (back home)  
The old me's dead and gone,  
Dead and Gone, yeahhe_

"Mikey," said Mitsuki suddenly.  
"Why do you come here? You're hate me, don't you?" asked Mikey.  
"Not that, Mikey. Actually, I want to accompany after you. Maybe you're upset now, right?"  
"Yeah.."  
And then, Mitsuki is pushing that wheelchair thus she can take Mikey to somewhere and keep him okay.  
Now, she is bringing two cone of ice-cream, one for her, and one for Mikey.  
"Eat it before it getting melt," said Mitsuki. Mikey is taking that ice-cream, but he doesn't eat it, loss appetite.  
"Mikey, what's wrong with you?" persuaded her again.  
Suddenly..  
"Mikey Simon! Why are you here? You know that you're become too worst if you're keep sitting here like a dead tree!" scolded Lily when she see both of them.  
"Why do you behave like that, Lily? Mikey is handicapped and he need some supportment from his friend like us," said Mitsuki.  
"Whatever! I don't want him anymore. He had just make me sick!"  
Then, Lily is pushing Mitsuki aside and pulling the wheelchair harshly and become faster, while Mitsuki is running after them. The worst thing is..Lily is pulling it and makes Mikey thrown out from the wheelchair and knocked down to the ground.  
"Lily..how could you do this to me.." sighed Mikey.  
Mitsuki is arrive there and slapping Lily across her face.  
"Why are you slapping me? You're my friend, remember?" scolded Lily.  
"I don't even know that you become very bad to Mikey since he become like this," scolded Mitsuki.  
"I'm just not want him become bad, that's all,"  
"If this is your way you treat the handicapped person.."  
Then, Mitsuki is running away from the scene. Mikey is waking up and reaching his wheelchair while Lily is realizing something.  
"Lily, how could you say to Mitsuki like that.." said Mikey, weakily.

_I ain't never been scared I live through tragic,  
Situations could been dead lookin back at it,  
Most of that shit didn't even have to happen,  
But you don't think about it when you out there trappin',  
In the appartments hangin', smokin and rappin,  
Niggas start shit next thing you know we cappin,  
Get locked up then didn't even get mad,  
Now I think about damn what a life I had,  
Most of that shit look back just laugh,  
Some shit still look back get sad,  
Maybe my home boy still be around had I not hit the nigga in the mouth that time,  
I won that fight I lost that war,  
I could still see my nigga walkin out that door,  
Who would've thought I'd never see Mikey Simon no more,  
Got enough dead homies I don't want no more,  
Cost a nigga his jump cost me more,  
I'd a took that ass whoppin out for sure,  
Now think before I risk my life,  
Take them chances to get my stripe,  
A nigga put his hands on me alright,  
Otherwise stand there talk shit all night,  
Cuz I hit you and you sue me,  
I shoot you get locked up poor me,_

_No more stray now I'm straight,  
Now I get it now I take time to think before I make mistakes just for my  
family sake,  
That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today,  
No regrets I'm blessed to say the old me dead and gone away,_

Since after that, Mikey is keep himself in his own room. He doesn't want to meet everyone included his friends.

**Mikey's P.O.V.  
Enough! Enough! I can't take of this anymore. All of my friends are not understanding me and just making me in big trouble. Are they know that I'm doesn't want all of that, otherwise I'm just want something, moral supportment from them. That's all.**

_Ohh (hey)  
I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)  
Just tryin to find my way back home (back home)  
The old me's dead and gone,  
Dead and Gone,  
And Ohh.. (hey)  
I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)  
Just tryin to find my way back home (back home)  
The old me's dead and gone,  
Dead and Gone_

Meanwhile, Lily is dreaming of one bad things. She got an accident as it does happen to Mikey that makes her paralysed. She see all of her fans are stay away from her and not forget, her friends also do that, including Mikey.  
"No! I don't want to become paralysed! I don't want!" screamed Lily, wake up from her sleep.  
"Lily, are you okay?' persuaded Mitsuki.  
"Mitsuki, what I should to do now? I'm become paralysed like Mikey and I'll lost of my fans. What should I to do now?"  
"Don't be afraid. You're okay,"  
"Really?" Lily is waking up from her bed and trying to walk as she need to know as she is paralysed or not.  
"Lily, after this you need to ask sorry to Mikey. Maybe he'll for give you,"  
"Allright, but for this time. I don't want be paralysed!"  
And then, Lily is rushing to Mikey's hiding room. Gonard and Guano are looking after her and walking after her without be noticed by her. And..  
"Why are both of you want to follow Lily?" asked Mitsuki.  
"Nothing. I'm just want to see what's wrong with her. That's all," said Gonard.  
"Does Lily had hurting Mikey?" asked Guano.  
"Yes, she had hurting him.. and she want to ask sorry to him," said Mitsuki.  
Meanwhile, Mikey is looking after himself. He is realised that he is allright now.

_I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side,  
I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight,  
So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride,  
That old me's dead and gone, but the new me will be alright,_

_I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side,  
I turn my head to the west, still nobody in sight,  
So I turn my head to the north, swallow that pill that they call pride,  
That old me's dead and gone, but the new me will be alright, cause_

Lily is rushing into Mikey's hiding room and…  
"Hey, why are you entering my room like that?" asked Mikey.  
"Mikey..I want to tell you something.." said Lily, then she is slapping Mikey.  
"Hey, what a.."  
"Listen here, actually I want to ask sorry to you, but…"  
And then, all of them are in that room.  
"Mikey, please forgive Lily. She is realised what does she done to you," said Mitsuki.  
"Ignore her. Maybe she wants to kill you.." said Gonard.  
Everyone are muted for a while.  
"Is that wrong if I say that?" asked him again.  
"Mikey this is your suitable time for forgiving Lily and you must realised who you are right now.." said Guano.  
"I know that. After this, I'm decided to return to United States and make my own new life. That's all," said Mikey.  
Then, Mikey is moving his wheelchair to his room and packing all of his things, watched by his friends.  
"Mikey will return to United States?" whispered all of them, staring one another.  
Mikey is ready to leave Lily Mu Tower, he is upset of his new life..

_Ohh (hey)  
I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)  
Just tryin to find my way back home (back home)  
The old me's dead and gone,  
Dead and Gone,  
And Ohh.. (hey)  
I've been travelin on this road too long (too long)  
Just tryin to find my way back home (back home)  
The old me's dead and gone,  
Dead and Gone.._

"Mikey, wait for us!" screamed all of them.  
"Hey, why are you want to see me?" asked Mikey.  
"Mikey, please don't leave us. This is an important thing that we want to do," said Mitsuki.  
"For what? I'm just for nothing," said Mikey, then he had noticing something that he can feel his feet on the floor.  
"Hey, what is happen to me?" said him again. All of them shocked.  
"Mikey, you're become normal! You're not paralysed!" said Guano.  
"Yay! Kappa Mikey is back! We are saved!" screamed Gonard.  
"And once again he can ruin me..but.." said Lily.  
"At least, Mikey can get us better than before," said Mitsuki.  
"Hey, I can walking. It mean I'm not paralysed! Yay!" screamed Mikey.  
At the same time, Ozu and Yes Man are walking toward them.  
"As Mikey Simon is recovered, the Lily Mu programme will be continued from now," said Ozu.  
"Yay! Mikey is allright! Give him a cheers!" said Yes Man.  
"I hope it never repeat again," said Mikey. All of them are relieved.

The End.

Moral Value: Be polite with the handicapped person.

**A/N: This story is based from my classmates when I was in 11 when she had an accident until she had been paralysed and her friends are run away from her, but only several of us only keep after her. Remember, moral supportment is very important thing to them!  
Reviews are welcome for my future reference. Okay? Watch out!**


End file.
